


Just a Spoonful

by Pigeonations



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Chocolate, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonations/pseuds/Pigeonations
Summary: Osoro decides to spend an afternoon helping the Odayakas before their big Valentine's Day rush. A small break quickly turns into something a little more sweet.





	Just a Spoonful

Odayaka Bakery was abuzz as Valentine's Day preparations were underway.  Every year, the bakery would run a one day special on all chocolates and chocolate pastries. And every year,  the chocolate would disappear just as fast as they were put out. There was no denying that the Odayaka family made some of the best chocolates in town. Keeping them in stock was a stressful and nigh impossible job. But  unlike other Valentine's Days, this time, the Odayaka's enlisted a bit of extra help.

"Thank you so much for lending a hand, Osoro!" Amai's mother smiled as she observed her daughter and Osoro diligently stirring bowls of chocolate batter.

"No problem, Mrs. Odayaka." Osoro looked over at her briefly before returning her attention to her bowl, stirring a bit faster.

"How much more batter do you think we'll need?" Amai pulled her spoon away from the batter, watching it as it slowly dripped from her spoon.

"This should be the last batch and we'll be all set!" Mrs. Odayaka patted Amai on the shoulder. "Oh, that looks heavenly!"

"How come mine doesn't look like that?" Osoro frowned, pulling her spoon away from the bowl and watching her batter fall off of the spoon in thin clumps. Amai set her bowl down, brushing her hands off on her apron.

"It just needs a bit of flour, is all! One second!" Amai began looking through cabinets in search of the missing ingredient. She frowned as her search proved to be in vain. "Mom, where's the flour?"

"Is it not in the--"

"I already looked!"

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Odayaka frowned. "I'll run out and buy some more! Hold on a moment, okay?" She rushed out of the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am!" Amai and Osoro replied in unison. Mrs. Odayaka poked her head back into the kitchen.

"Don't have too much fun while I'm gone!" She winked. Amai blushed profusely, her hands beginning to shake as she fidgeted with the hem of her apron. Osoro laughed nervously, desperately trying to look anywhere except directly at either of them.

"I-I…! We…th-that's not funny at all!" Amai whined while her mother laughed as she finally took her leave. The sound of the front door of the shop closing made her even more tense as she began to realize what was happening.

She was alone with Osoro.

Of course, they had spent much of their time in the club room alone. They had spent many weekends out together. They even spent the occasional weekend at Osoro’s house together. But something about being in her own family's bakery made things more personal. She hesitantly looked at Osoro, the red in her cheeks deepening as her mind began to race.

"Well, we got some time to kill." Osoro set her bowl down on a nearby counter. "Do I get one of those mandatory breaks or what?"

"W-wait! We still have to get this batch in the oven!"  Amai snapped out of her trance and returned her attention to her batter.

"Hold up."

Amai froze in place.

"Lemme see." Osoro walked over to her, carefully inspecting the batter. Her brow raised as she took a closer look. "Huh."

"Huh?" Amai repeated.

"Something looks off." Osoro retrieved a spoon from a nearby drawer. Before Amai could ask another question, Osoro had scooped batter from off of the sides and licked her spoon clean.

"Osoro! No!" Amai tried to snatch the spoon from her, but Osoro held it over her head, laughing.

"Never mind! Tastes pretty damn good! Want a taste?” Osoro went in for another scoop of chocolate, but Amai grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back with all of her might.

“No! No eating the merchandise!”

Osoro huffed, finally surrendering her spoon to Amai. “Can I at _least_ have what’s left over?”

Amai tossed the spoon into the sink. She then pulled a cake mould from a nearby cabinet and placed it on the counter. She poured the batter in, her focus completely on the task at hand. “If there’s any batter left, then you can have it.”

Osoro’s eyes lit up. She could already taste the fruits of their labor. The mould quickly began to fill with chocolate as Amai began spreading the batter evenly. Once the mould was nearly full, Amai pulled back and returned the bowl to the counter. “Oven, please!”

Osoro slid past Amai and opened one of the ovens. Amai slipped on her oven mitts and picked up the mould, scurrying over to the oven and gently placing it inside. Amai closed the oven and adjusted the time. She let out a sigh of relief as she removed her mitts.

“All done!”

“So…”

“Go for it, Osoro.” Amai sighed, shaking her head. Osoro immediately claimed another spoon from the drawer and sat upon the counter. She scraped the sides of the bowl first before dipping into the pool of chocolate the the bottom. Amai had never seen Osoro eat _anything_ so enthusiastically, let alone chocolate. She found it oddly endearing to see her so excited. Amai couldn’t help but smile.

“Odayaka! Cm’here.” Osoro beckoned with her free hand. She scooped up a spoonful of batter as Amai approached her. “Open.”

“Ah?” Amai hesitantly opened her mouth, allowing Osoro to push the tip of the spoon into her mouth and tipping it forward. The taste of chocolate filled her mouth as she swallowed the batter. Osoro pulled the spoon away and dipped it back in the batter.

“You gonna help me finish this or what?” She offered the spoon again.

“I guess a _tiny_ break wouldn’t hurt…” Amai took a seat on the counter next to her, She opened her mouth again and allowed Osoro to feed her. The two took turns eating their fill of the batter, relishing in the rich taste of chocolate. It didn’t take long for the two to clean the bowl entirely. Osoro dipped her spoon in for another taste. Her eyes widened upon seeing her spoon completely empty.

“Aw, damn.” Osoro frowned as she peered into the  bowl. “No more?”

Amai shook her head, licking off the remnants of her spoon. Osoro sighed.

“Did you...want more?” Amai spoke slowly as she drummed her spoon against her knee.

“I mean, it _was_ good.” Osoro shrugged and slumped over. “You think your folks would mind me sneaking a brownie?”

“Osoro, I can _make_ you some chocolate if you want it that bad.”

“Yeah, but this stuff’s already made!”

“Osoro! No stealing!” Amai huffed.

“But--” Osoro was suddenly cut off as Amai pressed her lips onto Osoro’s and trapped her in a kiss. Osoro dropped her spoon in shock and froze. The clatter of metal against the kitchen tile was but a distant echo as her. She couldn’t quite process what was happening, but she was unsure if whether or not she wanted to. Amai deepened the kiss, leaning forward and grabbing her shoulder to keep herself steady. The taste of chocolate drifted over Osoro’s tongue once more. 

Amai pulled away and took a breath. “Was that...too much?”

Osoro stared back at her, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.  

“More...more like not enough.” She finally responded, dazed and breathless. Amai chuckled and moved herself closer. She reached up and brushed Osoro’s hair behind her ear.

“Seconds?” Amai suddenly had a rather devilish glint to them. Osoro nodded, quickly taking Amai’s hand and pulling her in for the kiss. Amai yelped as she fell into her embrace, but ultimately kept her grip on Osoro’s shoulder. The world seemed to melt around them as they descended further into the kiss. Nothing else seemed to matter. The only thing they could sense other than each other was the smell of chocolate wafting through the room. Osoro’s other hand drifted towards the small of Amai’s back and settled there. Neither of them could think about anything other than each other. 

They pulled away for a moment. 

"Fuck..." Osoro murmured, letting Amai pepper her face with kisses. "What about your--"

"It's okay." Amai kissed her lips again. "They're busy. We're okay."

"Fuck it." The bowl shifted in place as Osoro suddenly took the lead and leaned over her. "You're too much."

Amai draped her arms across Osoro's shoulders and smiled. "Now, where were we?"

“Amai?” Mrs. Odayaka's voice broke through the silence. “Did you put the other batch in the oven?”

Amai’s eyes widened, She broke away, nearly shoving Osoro off of the counter as she scrambled to her feet and ran towards the oven. “Y-Yes! It’s in!” Her voice cracked as she spoke. Osoro finally regained her senses and pushed herself off the of counter. She grabbed the spoons and threw them into the sink.

“Oh, lovely! I’ve got the flour!”

The two gave each other an exasperated look as footsteps grew closer to the kitchen.

“Last batch of the day!” Mrs. Odayaka entered the kitchen, holding a plastic shopping bag in her hand. “Let’s make this one the best one…” Her voice trailed off. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of her daughter pacing around the oven and Osoro leaning against a counter, whistling. Something was up. She could feel it.

“Great! Then we can rest for the day!” Amai took the bag from her mother and gave her a nervous smile.

“Oh, dear, are you alright?” Mrs. Odayaka put a hand on her shoulder. “You look a bit flushed.”

“I’m fine!” Amai answered immediately. “Never better! H-Happy to get back to work, right Osoro?”

“Huh?” Osoro coughed. “I mean, hell yeah! Totally. Ready to uh, bake my ass off-- I mean. Not.. _my ass_ but, ‘ya know! Bake...real hard Yeah.” She offered a shaky thumbs up.

"Osoro, you're red too! What happened?" Mrs. Odayaka rushed over to her.

"Nah, I'm good!" Osoro stepped out of her way. "It's...hot! Just hot! Real hot! Real, hot!" She began fanning herself, panic clearly in her eyes. "It's hot, right?!"

"Y-Yeah! Really hot!" Amai squeaked, turning away from the both of them.

Mrs. Odayaka began to smile, clapping her hands together. She turned to Osoro and her smile shifted into a smirk. "We're almost finished! Let's not waste another second! When we’re done, perhaps you’d like a taste of the leftover batter?”

Osoro’s face burned bright red, the memories of the past few moments rushing back to her. She looked over at Amai, but Amai could only stare down at her feet.

The smell of chocolate grew stronger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Valentine's Day fic but...classes. (｡╯︵╰｡)
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! Never forget! Osomai is a top tier ship! ☆ ～('▽^人)


End file.
